User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Edd vs Yang vs Sans. Rap Battle
Hi everyone. Here's a battle that is not horror nor super smash bros. So yea lately I've caught a bit of a craze for making misc battles and this happens to be one of them. The idea was made up on chat some time ago. I was originally going to ask a couple people to guest on this but said people are helping me with other projects and I didn't want to overwhelm them. So now watch as I, a massive Eddsworld fan, and also someone who has never seen RWBY nor played Undertale, posts a rap battle featuring Eddsworld, RWBY and Undertale. Lol lets hope this isn't biased. Anyways, in todays misc battle, we have Edd from the long-running webshow Eddsworld, vs Yang from the more recent webshow RWBY, vs Sans from the video game phenomenon Undertale, to see who's the true master of puns in situations where puns are very inopertune. That's literally the only connection. I work with paper thin connections in my misc battles lmfao. Special thanks goes out to Wonder for overlooking Sans verse and making sure it made sense, and also to Alan for looking over Edd's verse to make sure my Undertale/RWBY references were correct, and finally to Cave for looking over the Yang verse to make sure it was in character. Without further adu, enjoy the puns. And if you're a fan of RWBY or Undertale, let me know how I did lol Beat: The Battle: Edd: Are you thinking what I’m thinking? Let’s make their heads swirl This misled girl and dead squirrel just stepped into Eddsworld! Ring a Bella? Future’s looking Blake. My Rooster’s Teeth bite waifu’s tightly, Step lively! Versus your creators idol or the sly meister? Choose Weiss-ly! It’s Humerus that this tumorous fool thinks he can meddle Eddsworld’s Legacy Am I getting under your skin? You don’t have the stomach to mess with me! No bones about it, this skeleton’s in the closet - Even Matt couldn’t hide this, When your Sans-itation rating shows this’ll be a piece of Pa-pie-rus! Let’s get to the Punch Line! Go fist yourself! There’s no way you’re hitting me! Gettin’ Frisky with UmJammer Lamby? That’s risky! You Goat to be kidding me! Your damn purpose spans Fan Service, San’s worthless, so quit your grinning, ‘Cause Edd’s bent on winning and the Smegheads world’s stopped spinning Yang: Let’s kick things off with a Yang! You’re crossing thoughts with a Hunter, You’ll find it isn’t Pretty Swell ''when I put your ''Tale six feet Under! And I’ll be shredding Ed Edd n Eddy to confetti once he’s met me Till this boy who think’s he’s Hood-ie is left looking Green with envy! What are you, Re-Tord-ed? I’ve got one Global Warning for this sell-out, ‘Cause when I bring the Flow-ey, you’re headed down the Paci-Fist route! I’ll leave you Char’da! Go to Bullet Hell! And hit the reset button on your way, Because you’ve lost your head and it’s not going Tibia kay! I come with a Metta-Ton of Puns to leave you stunned - go ask Tom for help, I PC right through you! You’re not the best game ever, so go FAQ yourself! I’m'' Bacon'' you with rhymes Faster Than A Speeding Bullet, so speedily leave I’m the Bumblebee’s knees! You can’t beat me! Your hits only feed me! Sans: here we go. i’m Sans. Shedding As-Gore when I leave you choked, Against the heartless Garth and Wayne whose space-facin’ out on Coke I’m Car-tuneing you out, YouTube found this moody rude clown, When your views fell through, down, you should’ve known your Newgrounds You Eduar-don’t stand a chance. It’s all Snogre now, ‘cause I’ve leveled your raps, When I’m Goldilocked on target, you’re getting Torn-iel’d by my special attack Bury you beneath an AVALANCHE. Things get Grimm when I’m debatin’ Leveling the preschool you were raised in fills me with Determination Leave your history shattered ‘cause your storylines never Matt-ered My bro’ll be delighted to have these two stupid humans CAPTURED! You’re grill-ed-by Sans the Skeleton. Your lines are fishier than Undyne ‘Cause if you want to face my rad rhymes… I feel like you’re going to have a bad time Edd: Whoa! Never saw this geno-side of you! But I don’t see all the fuss, You’re boned when I bust through this klutz ‘cause you don’t have the guts! Sans: Stick to watching television, Edd, the rap track just ain’t your suit And go ask your bud Laurel what happens when you catch the boot Yang: Steal this win like it's Larsson-y - Make like your commie friend and leave this battle As for you, I hope you find your New Home when I blast you back to the castle! Sans: I’m the Yin to this Yang because she doesn’t live up to the name “Long” Couldn’t defuse the bombs dropped on the song. These annoying dogs got dunked on Yang: Get wizened! You’re not Spooky or Scary, Skeleton. I’m not frightened, Dropped mad science on you lice ‘cause team RWBY’s shining like a Diamond! Edd: You’re the town fool! Bring your whole corrupted campus to get schooled, Namesake aside, you’re no jewel! Tasteless fakes can take silver, Edd takes Gould Outro Who won? Edd Yang Sans Category:Blog posts